


A messy heat

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Biting, Catboy!Cas, Dirty Talk, Fan Art, Fic, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Marking, Mates, Mating, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, kit!cas, messy sex, neko cas, owner!dean, self lubricating, top!dean, wet sex, withfanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has been acting strangely for a while now. Dean would know. </p><p>The reason is a welcome surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A messy heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vivalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivalski/gifts).



> This is for my favourite tumblr artist who's going to do some work for this that will be added later yay! :D A prompt by her asking for wet slutty in heat Cas and rough bath sex. 
> 
> Please check her art on tumblr: http://tsuki-nekota.tumblr.com/ THE FANART IS ALSO HERS DO NOT USE WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

ean had gotten his very own cat boy a good few years ago. 

His name was Castiel but Dean called him Cas 'cause saying that shit when you're hammered or tired is damn near impossible. 

 

Anyway. 

 The point is, he and Cas had been together for some time. He liked to think he knew everything about the kit. He knew just how to rub the cat's ears to have him melting against him, his usually stiff manner just vanishing into this purring mess of affection. He also knew just the right amount of tuna Cas liked in his sandwich, and his favourite type of Milk, along with his favourite authors and let's not even get started on his favourite Doctor or Sherlock because that'll never end. 

 So yeah, he knew his trench coat wearing, black/blue eared kit better then anyone, so you can bet your ass he knew when something was up. 

 Something was definitely up. 

 Cas had been actin' real strange lately, he'd hardly paid attention to their recent Harry Potter marathon, choosing instead to drape over Dean's lap, purring and rubbing away until Dean had awkwardly shuffled him off and made a break for the bathroom, because popping one over your kit isn't exactly right. 

 On top of that, he'd ignored his special tuna cream lunch in favour of sitting in Dean's lap and stealing pieces of bacon, sucking at the greasy meat until Dean had flushed and shoved the whole plate towards him, tottering off to get some damn coffee. 

 Cas right now, though? He was outside ... chasing bees. Bees. 

__

 

Cas always chose books and cushioned seats over the garden any day. He was a lazy cat, lithe and quiet. 

So when had stated that he was bored and took off out back, Dean had almost fell off his fucking sofa. God, he needed to ring Sammy and ask if something up. Having a vet for a brother was a god-send. 

"Dean?" 

He blinked out of his thoughts at the low rumble of his kit's tone. Straightening and turning from his station at the kitchen, where he'd been prepping a cup for some fucking coffee, only to almost drop the thing, hastily shoving it onto the counter and turning to his pet. 

 

 

 

 

"The fuck happened, Cas?!"

 "I fell. Into... Into a puddle." 

 He stared openly at the cat, any other time and he'd be stifling laughter. Cas's usual baggy clothes were drenched, caked in mud and water, sticking to his slim but toned form, dripping a disgusting brown puddle all over his floor. His inky black tail was sunken down, fur matted with the stuff, ears flattened to his hair. 

 Big baby blues blinked up at him so fucking guiltily, that he didn't even have it in him to yell. Sighing lightly, and ordering Cas to stay still while he rummaged into the hall for a towel. 

 He returned in only a few minutes, wrapping his kit up in the fluffy white towel with a huff, ignoring the way Cas mewled, nuzzling at the side of Dean's face. 

 

 

 

"Jeez, okay buddy, let's go get you all cleaned up, yeah?" 

 "As in... a bath?" 

 "Um ..." 

 Fuck he knew what was coming. Cas hated baths. Sticking true to the whole cat and water thing by hissing and tearing up Dean's face with sharp nails -gone claws- clinging to him like fucking ivy. 

 "Okay." 

 He almost fell over, turning to gawk at Cas in surprise, frowning a little when Cas only tilted his head, wet hair flopping over his forehead (he'd never admit the use of this word out loud) adorably. 

 "Holy shit, really?"

 "Well I am terribly dirty Dean. I'm afraid I need to be all cleaned up and a bath is simply logical." 

 "Uh - right." Fuck don't think anything of the word dirty, don't you dare Winchester, I mean it. Just drag him to the bathroom. Good. Now run the water and don't think about Cas naked. 

 "But only if you come in with me." 

 He dropped the fucking bubble bath. He's been dropping things a lot lately. 

 "W-You can wash yourself, dude!" 

 "Correct, but not my back and up the part of my tail, Dean, and I fell on my rear so I'm afraid that needs scrubbing vigorously."

 He was nodding along almost dazedly before he caught himself, faking an amused smile even as his stomach fluttered and his cock twitched in interest. 

 "Vigorously. Right. Um. In you get then?" He checked the water again, pretending he couldn't here the sound of wet clothes hitting the floor. He's a good owner like that. 

 He spun about as Cas clambered in, chuckling a little at the sound of Cas's grumbling growl. Snorting to himself at how damn normal it sounded, fumbling to unbutton his jeans and tug off his top, the heat of Cas's gaze causing him to flush lightly, even as he turned around. 

 Blue eyes blinked up at him, black ears twitching almost happily as he waved his hand, mentioning for the kit to move the fuck over. 

He could do this without his cock's intervention damn it. He wasn't a fucking teenager. 

 The warm water helped calm him a little, settling in comfortably before reaching for the shampoo, dragging the cat close - but not enough to touch because, fucking hell, he couldn't handle all that naked wet skin - back to his chest, lathering his hands up. 

 "How the hell did you manage to fall in a puddle anyway?" 

 "Well I was chasing a bee at first, but then I got distracted." 

 "Yeah, what by?" 

 He focused intently on the task at hand, rubbing his fingers along the cat's scalp and up the silk of his ears, washing out the suds and smiling a little when the low, satisfied rumble of Cas's purr began to echo in the room. 

 "How nice it would be to have you fuck me amongst the flowers."

 He inhaled soap and Cas squirmed, turning about to face him as Dean tried to get oxygen, scrambling to sit up, eyes wide as the kit smirked lecherously at him. 

 "What the fuck Cas, I could've died!" 

 "Well, that would be troublesome, you wouldn't be able to mate me while dead, Dean." 

 And, shit, the fucking casual way Cas was saying this shit was killing him. 

 "I-"

 "I want you to mate me and I have been very patient, Dean, but I am beginning to loose that." 

 He stared for a moment, transfixed at the way Cas's tail slapped about in the water, droplets flying everywhere impatiently. 

 He'd never been more thankful for his large suite bathroom. Money well spent, Winchester, pat yourself on the back. 

 He cleared his throat a little, shaking himself into reality, stifling a moan when Cas drifted closer, crawling through the water and into Dean's lap with ease. 

 "C-Cas, buddy, you're a kit."

 "And you're a human Dean, well noticed." 

 "Hey! And also -oh jesus - and also I'm your owner, I can't just -" His mind went, admittedly, a little blank when Cas began grinding against his now very interested cock. His hips bucked up slightly as Cas rested his hands on Dean's shoulder, shoving his face into Dean's neck, lathering the skin there with a rough barbed tongue that had Dean's breath hitching. 

 "I - "

 Cas bit down at his neck, snarling in frustration, wrapping long fingers about his cock and pumping, fast and hard and just the way Dean liked it. 

 "Just fuck me through my heat and mate me, Dean Winchester!" 

 He grabbed for sharp hips, dragging the kit close, crushing their lips together almost brutally, tongue thrusting into the tight heat of Cas's mouth, teasing over the sharp point of Cas's fangs and tasting his way around even as his fingers drifted down, flexing and kneading at the firm flesh of the kit's ass. 

 Cas whined lowly, grabbing for Dean's biceps, ears twitching as his eyes rolled back. Pulling away from the kit, Dean grinned, taking in the flushed, split slick and swollen look of the other male. Dean chuckled lightly. 

"Damn Cas, you're real eager for this, aren't cha. Have you been flaunting yourself all week, angel?" 

 He smirked a little to himself when Cas nodded, claws biting into the skin of his shoulders when Cas rocked back and, fuck, dragged the swollen flesh of his cock over Dean's stomach. Dean's own cock slid through the cleft of his ass enticingly. 

 Gritting his teeth, he moved his hand, prodding and stroking over wet skin until he found Cas's tight, furled pucker. Circling it with his middle finger, he groaned when the hole opened, hungry for his touch in a way that had his cock jerking. His fingers were slippery with something other than water. 

 "Shit, Cas, are you wet?" 

 "For you."

 He couldn't help his whimper (a manly whimper, damn it) at Cas's words. Pushing in past the loose muscle, fingering his kit open nice and slow, twisting his wrist and crooking his finger until Cas was writhing in his lap, dragging his claws lightly down Dean's arms in a way that had his skin tingling, the burn urging him on. 

 "Careful with those claws, kitten." 

 "Then kindly get on with it."

 He thrust two fingers in suddenly, just to watch the way Cas's back arched, head thrown backwards, lips parting to form a pretty little 'o'. 

 "Gotta make you nice and loose first, angel, get you ready for my cock." 

 He leaned forward, licking the beads of water from Cas's neck, sucking and biting until purple bruises blossomed under his mouth, groaning low when Cas mewled, a purr rumbling in his chest at Dean's mark. 

 He fingered Cas hard and fast, twisting until two fingers became three, rubbing mercilessly at Cas's prostate until the kit was crying out hoarsely, tail slapping at Dean's thighs leaving stinging welts in it's wake. 

 He drew his hand back, gripping almost bruisingly tight at Cas's hips, thumbing at his hip bones as he pulled Cas up, growling, pleased when Cas reached back, guiding Dean's cock into his wet hole. 

 He thrust up hard, water sloshing over the sides of the tub. A sharp gasp dragged from his throat as Cas scrambled to wrap his legs about Dean's waist, fingers digging into the muscles of Dean's back as he dropped forward, pliant and easy in Dean's arms. 

He thrust up, planting his feet as best he could against the base of the tub, slamming home into that wet hole, moaning at how Cas's body clenched around him, swallowing him up. Cas licked sloppily at Dean's lips, ears tickling Dean's chin when he moved down to mark his way over Dean's neck and shoulder. 

"Fuck, so tight kitten, so wet for me, aren't cha?" 

"Yes- yes, please, harder, Dean!"

 A thin layer of sweat coated them, washed away by the rocking waves they created with each shuddering thrust. Dean went to pull Cas's ass cheeks apart for better access, nails biting into the plump flesh as Cas retaliated by scoring up Dean's back, hissing and snarling when Dean found the right angel and just began forcing himself deeper, the cold tile at his back doing nothing to calm their fever. 

Cas began rocking down, bouncing on Dean's cock as his claws bit into Dean's flesh, fangs flashing as his lips parted, breathy gasps and moans escaping with each slap of Dean's balls against him. His tail winding about Dean's thigh and tightening almost painfully, Dean grabbed at his hair, tangling one hand into the locks and wrenching his head back. He started biting down Cas's chest, to the swollen nubs of his nipples. Dean grinned and started sucking at them, teeth grazing the sensitive mounds as Cas whined, high and sharp. 

Yowling now, the kit jerked and twisted, cock pulsing between them, thick ropes of cum washing away as Dean startled, slamming up into him as Cas's hole clenched, spasming about him as the kit mewled and clawed at his chest, sharp claws drawing small welts of blood, Dean's name falling from him like a mantra, blue eyes wide and glazed over. 

He came hard, dragging his own nails over the skin of Cas's hip, grip tightening in his hair as he pushed in as deep as possible, coating his inner walls with cum, choking out Cas's name roughly. 

His head hit the wall and Cas all but collapsed against him, gasping, all broken and fucked out, body giving small tremors, clenching around Dean. He soothed his hands over Cas's marked skin, loosening his death grip on the kit's hair and moving to stroke softly at the kits ears. 

"God, we need another bath." 

"Nooooo."

He laughed a little, tilting his head back as Cas began lapping at Dean's skin, grooming him with low pleased purrs, claws retracted. He gently stroked at Deans chest and arms, tracing the fresh scratches. 

"Mate." 

"Yeah, Cas. Mate." 

 He reached for the plug at the end of the bath, letting the water drain and gathered the still licking and rumbling kit into his arms. 

 He was bruised and sore and ... stupidly happy. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS <3


End file.
